


A Very Reylo Christmas

by OnceUponAGirl2237



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Family, Christmas Fluff, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, I ship Reylo like FedEx, M/M, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey works at a bar, Sadly writing after TROS, there may be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGirl2237/pseuds/OnceUponAGirl2237
Summary: With Finn and Poe gone for the holidays, Rey has no one to spend Christmas with. An unplanned trip to the local pub will change that when she meets a brooding man just as lonely as she is. AKA a steaming pile of Reylo Garbage fueled by my sadness after watching TROS.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	A Very Reylo Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Of course the idea for a Reylo Christmas fic comes to me after Christmas, but oh well. I hope you all enjoy!

Rey had been sitting in the same bloody spot for over 6 hours. Her back ached and both feet tingled from going in and out of sleep. BB, the apartments orange tabby, was curled by her side and purring softly. Finn and Poe had been gone since early that morning which resulted in a melancholy brit ready to drink away the pain of Christmas. She wouldn't call herself a grinch per se, but her lack of family sure didn't help with the holiday spirit.

Rey snapped out of her thoughts when she felt her hip buzz. Rose's beaming grin appeared on her screen which quickly disappeared as the phone was answered.

"Hello?" Rey groaned dramatically, a small smile pulling at her lips.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Rose practically sang through the speaker, her mood clearly much better then Rey's.

"Yeah and a shitty Christmas to come." Rey waves her hands back and forth as she spoke, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

Rose scoffed through the phone, clearly unamused at her quip. "I'm sure that won't be the case. Look, I know the Damerons and I are out of town but you should go do something fun!"

"And what might you suggest, hmm?" Rey's hazel eyes rolled as she flopped back down on the couch, stretching out her muscles with a groan.

Rose seemed to take some time to think about her answer before saying, "How about Kanata's pub?"

"Ha! Fat chance that will lead to anything jollier than sitting here on my ass all night." She looked down to her appearance noting that work would have to be done before leaving this apartment.

"Rey, you deserve to have fun... Meet a guy, have a one night stand, do something!" Her friend pleaded, and that's when Rey decided maybe just one hour. 

"Yeah I'll think about that Rose. Expect me to be in the same spot Finn and Poe left me when you get back." Before Rose could respond Rey hung up the phone with a sigh.

As she sat alone, mind spinning, a thought came into her head. "Maybe one drink wouldn't hurt..."

It took a lot of motivation for her to stand from the couch, and a good hour before she was out of the shower. Picking out an outfit was even harder but she opted for black leggings and a tan sweater. Her three bun hairstyle took less than a minute; it being the quickest part of getting ready. The finishing touch was a strap of brown leather used as a bracelet. It was the only thing she had from her birth parents.

For a moment she just stared at the simple fabric, eyes growing misty. In another life she would be sitting around a Christmas tree, her parents beside her with proud smiles. Rey often dreamed of these scenarios, but at the end of the day that's all they were. Dreams.

"I'm tired of being alone for god sakes." At that, BB appeared at Rey's side and let out a soft meow.

She bent down and gently scratched behind the cats ear. "I know I'm not really alone," was her response to the creature as she stood and moved towards the door. "Don't forget you're in charge!" She said over her shoulder as she locked up and made her way down to the streets of New York.

___

The walk to Kanata's wasn't terribly far and Rey never minded the trek. Along the way she had the opportunity to observe those around her. Most of the people out were last minute shopping, something she didn't have to worry about. Rey always thought herself to be resourceful and prepared. Her friends gifts were purchased over two months ago but wouldn't be opened until they got back on New Years day. 

The pub came into view and she cracked a small smile. The atmosphere inside the small building was always warm and inviting; this being one of her favorite aspects. Upon entering she realized how empty it seemed to be, which was no surprise. People with regular lives would be at home with their families, happily celebrating together.

"Rey!" A scolding voice came from behind her and Rey turned to look down at a small woman with thick glasses. "You better not be here on your day off!"

She smiled down at the older woman, her skinny finger pointing at Rey as a warning. "No Maz, just here for a drink."

Maz didn't question her as she nodded and gestured towards the bar. She knew everything about Rey and was the closest thing to a mother she'd ever had.

Rey nodded politely to the bartender after ordering a whiskey neat. She didn't recognize the worker, assuming they were new. With a sigh she leaned against the bar and closed her eyes.

"Comfortable?" A deep voice ground out, catching Rey off guard. 

When her eyes open she was met with a handsome man sitting two seats down. His hair was black like a raven's feather, and looked like it would be soft to the touch. He had a regal face with a larger nose and small beauty marks mapped on his skin. Her eyes lingered on his plush lips; maybe just a bit too long.

"Not particularly." She answered honestly, examining him further. 

The man really liked black. Rey wasn't complaining because this he could definitely pull of the tall, dark, and handsome look. 

His chocolate eyes watched her with curiosity as he gestured to the empty seat beside him. "Feel free to join. I'm assuming you aren't waiting for anyone."

Rey's cheeks grew pink at his words. "A-and why would you say that?"

He chuckled and the sound alone made Rey shiver. "You look miserable, and you came alone to a bar on Christmas Eve. The drink you ordered is strong enough to get a good buzz, maybe numb some of the pain you're feeling."

"How dare you?!" She snapped, taking a step closer to the stranger before her. Good looks or not, he had no right to be an ass. "Do you speak to everyone with plain disrespect?"

His eyes twinkled with amusement, seemingly enjoying her little outburst. "No, just the lonely ones."

It was at this moment that Rey decided she hated this beautiful man, whoever he was. How arrogant did he have to be to judge a complete stranger. However, he wasn't that off base. She was miserable.

Before she could respond the bartender brought her drink back which she immediately gulped down. Rey slammed the glass down on the table and soon another was in front of her. She took a seat, not paying any mind to the man she could sense watching her. 

It wasn't long before he spoke again. "So am I right?"

The glare she sent his way could've killed, but he remained emotionless. "Yes." She snapped, looking down at her almost empty glass.

"I see," he said simply, eyes growing sad as he watched the girl before him. In some ways it felt like looking in a mirror. The same sadness, same loneliness. "I'm Ben. Ben Solo."

Rey looked up to see his hand stretched towards her. She was buzzed enough not to care about his rudeness from before, and firmly shook his hand. The contact was like nothing she'd ever felt before, palm tingling deliciously as she held on to him like a lifeline. 

"Rey. I'm Rey." She said almost at a whisper, her eyes hooded as she held eye contact with Ben.

"Rey." He tested the name, her stomach turning as he spoke. "Good to meet you."

They finally broke the handshake but continued to study each other. "So, I'm assuming you're here alone as well." She finally spoke, a glimmer of something in her eye that he couldn't decipher. 

For the first time, this man looked afraid to speak and he averted his gaze. "I-uh... Yeah I am."

Rey nodded and took another sip of her drink. "I'm assuming we're not so different then."

For a moment their eyes met and Rey saw what looked like hope in his expression. "I doubt that. You seem like a decent person, which immediately makes us different."

She chuckled and moved her hand to his shoulder, desperate for that weightless feeling from their contact before. "And what makes you so bad, Ben Solo?"

His expression grew tortured as he looked down to her hand, lost in thought. "A lot."

Rey's eyebrows scrunched together as she watched him with intrigue. "Wanna talk about it?" Her words were becoming slurred as she leaned closer to him.

Ben studied Rey with wonder, not quite believing she was really there. He wouldn't be surprised if this was some sort of nightmare. Slowly his hand reached up to cup her cheek, thumb gently caressing her face.

"I wouldn't want to ruin your Christmas Eve." He spoke softly, as if he was scared to break the woman before him. 

"It can't get much worse." She muttered, moving her grip to his forearm.

Rey hadn't ever felt like this with another person. It's like she had been in the desert for years with no water, and here it was. She craved his touch like nothing before. 

"Rey." He whispered, trying to hold himself back from the magnificent being in front of him.

"Ben." To hear someone say his real name, one that hadn't been used in years, was refreshing. 

Slowly he leaned forward, stopping just before her lips. Rey was the one who closed the distance, crashing her mouth to his. Stars, nothing had ever felt like this before. This was insane; kissing a stranger in the middle of a bar but not giving two shits because it felt so right. 

Rey let out a soft hum as she slipped her fingers into his hair. It was softer then she could've imagined. Ben's tongue traced her lips and Rey gladly opened her world to him. It might be the booze talking, but maybe she didn't hate this man as much as anticipated.

"Solo!" They broke apart at the sound of Maz's voice, but only looked at each other. "Not in my bar."

Rey began to laugh which brought a smile to Ben's lips. Whatever universe he's fallen into he'd gladly stay here forever with her. "Yes Maz." He said loud enough for the older woman to hear. He knew she would keep this to herself and not blab to his mother.

"I don't even want to know how you know Maz." Rey let her hands fall from his hair and leaned back. 

"A story for another time." Ben quickly pulled out a hundred dollar bill and laid it on the counter. "Come on."

Rey watched him with confusion as he moved for the door. "Where are we going?" Her heart raced like a lovestruck fool as he turned back to her and said with a smirk, "My place."

What had she gotten herself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment and give your suggestion on the story! <3


End file.
